


You from the start

by woojiniserau



Series: 𝟐𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟗 [1]
Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: 2parkweek2019day1, M/M, i made woojin a panicked gay, i miss them :(((((, jihoon is a cutie who makes woojin combust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: How Jihoon and Woojin fall for each other.





	You from the start

**Author's Note:**

> this is very messy and short i’m sorry i don't have much time but i really wanted to take part in 2park week so here u go
> 
> also, thank you so much for your hard work to those moderating 2park week and making this happen!!
> 
> i hope u enjoy it :)

Woojin dives under the covers, snuggling into the warmness of it. He switches his phone on, anticipation bubbling inside as it comes back to life. The bright light blinds him for a second but he reduces the brightness and quickly goes onto YouTube.

He spots the video he’d been looking for in his recommendations. His inner fanboy tells him that this is is fate, you’re meant to be. Woojin reddens at his intrusive thoughts and tries to push them away as he plugs in his earphones and hurriedly pushes them into his ears. Woojin wastes no time in clicking the video. It starts playing and Woojin tries ever so hard to not let out a squeal. Park Jihoon was truly the cutest person he had ever seen. The baggy white clothes, chubby cheeks and glistening eyes captured Woojin the moment he saw the boy stumble onto the stage and he couldn’t wait until the auditions were over so he could join the rest of the national producers in swooning over the trainee from Maroo.

The video ends but as he lies on his bunk, Woojin can’t stop thinking about Park Jihoon.

* * *

_“Sexy baby, oh my lady.”_

Jihoon gulps and leans back in his chair, trying to seem nonchalant and not like he had been drooling over five words (and a hip thrust). He remembers him as Park Woojin from Brand New Music. He seemed older and quite shy from the clips he’d seen online but what caught Jihoon’s eyes was how great of a dancer Woojin seemed to be. Jihoon admired him and made a mental note to try and make conversation with him if he spots Woojin during his free time. 

But then he thinks that seems weird and decides not to. If they were meant to be friends, then they would.

* * *

“Hi, I'm Park Woojin.” Woojin greets Park Jihoon.

He knows his voice is wavering and he can see his hands trembling. Woojin curses himself for being so damn awkward. But he couldn’t help it. He was finally in the same group as Jihoon, the cute wink boy. He wonders if this was the whole fate thing.

“I’m Park Jihoon. I’m excited to work with you.” Jihoon flashes him a smile and Woojin tries not to scream out loud by how one person could hold so much beauty and charisma.

“M-me too.” Woojin reddens and Jihoon chuckles before walking away to the rest of their group.

Woojin stands frozen, his heart beating fast and hands clammy.

This wasn’t good.

* * *

“Woojin, lets get pizza!” Jihoon shouts, grabbing onto Woojin’s arm.

Woojin had panicked for no reason. Surprisingly, he get on well with Jihoon and they soon became pretty close through all the hours they spent together rehearsing and during their breaks. Although, the stronger their friendship, the louder Woojin's quiet crush became.

“Jihoon-ah, stop shouting.” Woojin scolds, though his words hold no malice.

“Sorry.” Jihoon pouts.

Woojin coughs and tugs them to the cafeteria. Park Jihoon was doing bad things to his heart.

* * *

“Woojin, I can’t do this move! Please help.” Jihoon whines, splaying himself on the floor.

Woojin sniggers, nudging Jihoon’s limp hand away from his path. “Which part?” 

“The ‘sexy for me, too sexy’.” Jihoon cries, slowly getting up from up the floor.

Woojin weeps inside. The accuracy of that statement to him hurt. _Hold it together. You can do it, Woojin._

“Sure. Show me what you can do now and I’ll help from there.” Woojin suggests.

Jihoon beams, “Okay.”

As Jihoon starts doing the move, Woojin sends a silent prayer. He comes to the conclusion that today, and every single day after, will be difficult if someone like Jihoon exists in his life. 

* * *

“Woojin, I want to thank you and I hope we can stay together for a long time.”

Woojin smiles, the cute snaggletooth on full display as he sends a heart to another trainee, Ahn Hyungseob, and Jihoon feels uneasy.

He can’t explain what it is, but it’s horrible and he feels like his heart wants to rip through and scream in agony. Okay, he might be overreacting a bit there but he doesn’t like what he’s feeling and he never wants to feel it again. The problem is, he doesn’t exactly know what _it_ is.

Jinyoung nudges him and Jihoon startles.

“You’re spacing out, hyung.” Jinyoung raises a brow.

“I’m fine.” Jihoon mouths, turning away quickly so the younger couldn’t question him more.

He catches Woojin’s gaze and the younger sends him a soft smile and Jihoon feels like he’s floating on a bed of clouds.

And then he realises that, _shit, I’m jealous. I’m jealous because I have a stupid crush on Park Woojin._

Jihoon turns to Jinyoung, “Forget what I said, I am not okay.”

Jinyoung thinks Jihoon is weird.

* * *

“Woojin, tomorrow our lives could change completely. I’ve always dreamt of this and it could finally become something real.” Jihoon says in disbelief, laying on the wooden flooring.

Jihoon and Woojin decided to stay behind to practice a bit more for their “Hands on me” performance tomorrow.

“I know. It’s crazy. I never thought I’d come this far.” Woojin replies softly, laying down beside Jihoon.

It’s quiet for a moment, and the sound of their light breaths and a quiet murmur from the cars outside fill in the silence.

“Woojin?”

Jihoon’s voice is a whisper but Woojin can feel it tickling his ears. He turns his head to face the older and Jihoon is much more closer than he expected him to be.

“Yeah?” Woojin gulps, trying to look anywhere but Jihoon’s eyes.

“I’m glad we became friends.” Jihoon mumbles.

Woojin opens his mouth to speak but shuts it when he feels Jihoon grab his hand. It’s soft and Woojin holds back tighter.

"I hope we can debut together, Woojin.” 

Woojin’s hears so much intensity in Jihoon’s tone that he can’t help but look Jihoon right in the eyes. 

The minute he does, he doesn’t regret it but at the same time he does because now he can see the way the shitty lighting seems to glimmer in them, and he can see all the emotions Jihoon’s feeling and he’s certain that Jihoon is someone he wishes to see beside him just like this - in Wanna One and even after.

Woojin smiles, and his voice is soft and firm, “Me too, Jihoon-ah.” He squeezes his hand once more, “Me too.”

* * *

_“Park Woojin.”_

Woojin can’t believe it. He feels his eyes water as the other trainees engulf him in a hug and Woojin feels so happy and proud of himself for finally being able to debut.

The screams deafen him and he feels overwhelmed by all the people congratulating him but all he catches amongst it is a “I’m proud of you, Woojin.” 

He then feels a familiar warmth as someone grabs Woojin’s hand and squeezes it. Woojin doesn’t need to look for the person because he already knows it’s Jihoon. 

And then he’s already given his speech, is seated at his number 6 seat and now they’re announcing number 2 and Woojin can’t help but feel slightly nervous. He knew Jihoon had to be part of the lineup seeing how he stayed steadily near the top but he couldn’t help but ask what if he isn’t there. What if people didn’t decide to vote for him? Woojin didn’t want to think about how Jihoon might not be someone he could see every waking hour of they day. Woojin did not want to think of not having Jihoon be a main part of his life. He wanted to think of Jihoon always, hear his sweet voice always and see his lovely smile always.

_“Park Jihoon.”_

Woojin smiles and he feels content at the fact that he doesn’t have to worry about never seeing Jihoon again.

“We did it.” Jihoon says, his eyes slightly watery.

Woojin chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jihoon, “We did, didn’t we?”

They pull away. Jihoon smiles at him, “I’ll see you.”

Woojin beams. _No goodbyes._

* * *

“Woojin, can you believe we’re roommates!” Jihoon shouts, grabbing onto Woojin and shaking him.

“Jihoon! Stop shaking me!” Woojin whines, but he’s just as happy. Maybe, even more.

Jihoon ignores his pleas and shakes him even more. Woojin glares at him and tackles Jihoon onto the bed.

“Woojin.” Jihoon yelps.

Woojin lets out a laugh, pinning the older to the bed. “Park Jihoon, stop.”

“Well, now I can’t do anything. You’ve caged me in.” Jihoon scrunches his nose.

Woojin realises their compromising position and releases his grip on Jihoon’s arms. His face is red as he moves to get off of Jihoon but the older seems to have some other ideas when he grabs Woojin and pulls him back down.

Woojin holds in his breath as Jihoon’s and his face are practically nose to nose. “Hey, Jihoon, um, w-what are you doing?” Woojin stutters, his face flushed.

Jihoon flashes him an innocent smile, “Woojin, you’ve won the national producer’s hearts but you know what? You’ve won my heart too.”

Woojin splutters, “W-what?”

“Woojin, seriously. Do you know how hard it was to give that line? I got clowned so much by Guanlin for that. I shudder just thinking about it and-

“Jihoon, never ever use that line again.“ Woojin manages to say, feeling a little more confident at Jihoon’s nervous self, blabbing.

Jihoon grins, “I don’t need to. I’ve already used it on the person I want.”

Woojin rolls his eyes, smiling down at Jihoon. He grabs Jihoon’s face and pulls it closer to his own, “You’ve won my heart too, Park Jihoon.” Woojin confesses against Jihoon’s lips as he connects them together.

They pull away after a few seconds but Woojin leans back in to peck his nose.

“You are so cute.” Woojin whines, rolling him and Jihoon around the bed when Jihoon scrunches his nose from the kiss.

“Woojin, stop.” Jihoon laughs as Woojin begins peppering Jihoon’s face with little kisses.

Woojin eventually does stop, still keeping Jihoon tucked into his side. Woojin places a soft kiss against his lips, “I voted for you, you know?”

Jihoon laughs softly, tugging the younger towards his lips this time, “I voted for you too.”

“So technically your pick up line doesn’t work cause I’m also a national producer.” 

Jihoon whacks Woojin, “You ruined the moment.”

“I’ll fix it. Don’t worry.” Woojin smirks.

* * *

“Jihoon hyung, your hair is a mess, your clothes are wrinkly and wait, is that shirt W...?” Daehwi stops when Woojin walks out looking exactly the same.

“Hey, that’s my shirt, babe.” Woojin states.

“Did you just say babe?!” Daehwi screams.

Jihoon glares at Woojin and the younger takes that as a cue to run away. Which was a good idea as Jihoon begins running after him and Woojin screeches when Jihoon pounces onto him. 

Daehwi sighs, flopping onto the sofa, "Eh, hyung deserves it."

(Jihoon only smothered Woojin with kisses because he definitely, clearly, wasn’t weak in the knees from Woojin calling him babe).

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!
> 
> i'm so soft for 2park please help me


End file.
